


her love stories

by JTNG



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTNG/pseuds/JTNG
Relationships: America/France (Hetalia), America/Germany (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Female America/Female France (Hetalia), Female America/Female Germany (Hetalia), Female America/Female Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	her love stories

cp顺序为：冷战组，自由，科技（独米），  
三个故事可分开食用，触雷可跳跃观看

说是all米其实偏无差

如果有评论感激不尽呜呜呜

白月光让你情蔻初开，朱砂痣教你如何去爱，最后一人陪你两鬓斑白。本来打算写到独米求婚的，然后实在超字数了，就写到在一起，后面有机会搞番外吧

ps：在美国，律师是不能和委托人谈恋爱的，除非解除雇佣关系，不然可能被吊销律师执照

（这是第一次ao3发文，格式有误请指教）

一

艾米丽开朗的性格和甜心的外表让她13岁就收到同龄男生的约会邀请，但这不影响她16岁才明白爱一个人的滋味。

那时安娜布拉金卡娅被调到她斜前方的座位，在这之前，她们九年级一整年几乎没有交流，艾米丽对安娜的印象也仅停留在对方长得不错性格不合群上，约安娜的男生不少，有机会约会的却寥寥无几。安娜刚被调来时艾米丽只遗憾伊丽莎白被换走了自己抄谁的作业去。

故事的开始就是小组作业了。她们被分到了一个小组，不得不与彼此打交道，艾米丽理所当然的申请了组长的角色，而安娜是小组作业中很省心的成员，她会完整的把自己的一份作业完成，但不会多帮别人做一个字量，也不像艾米丽喜欢过问别人的进度。

“管好你自己，琼斯。”安娜对艾米丽不依不饶问她进度时只是冷冰冰的回了这样一句。

安娜对她视若无睹的态度激起了艾米丽的胜负欲，安娜越是不理不睬她越是想引起对方的注意。没话找话的聊天失败后，艾米丽发现没事找事更加简洁有效。这样以后没事对安娜鸡蛋里挑骨头就成了艾米丽乐此不疲的日常，为什么想吸引她的注意呢？艾米丽也说不清，大概因为她吸引了我吧。艾米丽对着斜前方发愣，紫色的瞳孔在脑海挥之不去，散开的奶金色的发丝滑过少女的梦境，这是什么感情呢？

我想让她看看我——如果把艾米丽的心理分析开，就只有这一句简单的话。

安娜第一次和艾米丽吵架也是因为小组作业。死线前一天，艾米丽找到安娜说她找的材料中含有种族歧视的成分，“heroine有义务不让你影响整组的分数，所以你还是回家改吧，晚上记得发给我哦！”当时安娜被气的发抖，毫不犹疑说自己一个字都不会改，艾米丽无所谓的耸耸肩，“你问问其他人的意见咯。”

小组中另一个女生和男生看热闹不嫌事大要求安娜改，最终还是一个华裔男生提出折中方案——安娜把相关内容删掉，需要替换的内容材料大家一起找。艾米丽记得安娜咬着牙点了头，很久以后艾米丽知道了一个相关词汇——多数人暴政

艾米丽以为事情就这样结束了，但第二天她的邮箱收到了安娜全新的作业，邮件发送时间是凌晨4:30。在教室看到安娜眼睛里明显的血丝让艾米丽第一次产生后悔的情绪。我只是想......好吧，敢作敢当才是英雄，艾米丽下课走到安娜桌前，“对不起.....”

安娜抬眼，“去死吧，琼斯。”

那天以后艾米丽对安娜的态度完全大转弯，甚至可以说是非常贴心，在日常方方面面的维护安娜，就算对方冷眼相待也坚持不懈，后来一次安娜不舒服没去食堂，艾米丽从食堂买了个汉堡偷偷带出来，“偷氵度成功！！”艾米丽得意洋洋的把汉堡交给安娜，收获了对方一个无可奈何的笑容，“谢谢了。”

从那天起似乎两人的关系就宣告破冰，甚至开始一同去吃饭，艾米丽更是不遗余力的拉进关系

“安娜！heroine看到一件超可爱的卫衣，我给我们两个都买了一件！”  
“安娜安娜！陪heroine去看电影嘛！这周六！你不来我就浪费一张票啦！”  
“安娜，今天来我家吃晚饭吧！”  
........

没人觉得有什么问题，直到有一天，安娜和艾米丽讲话时，看着安娜含笑的嘴唇一张一合，艾米丽突然产生一种吻上去的冲动。艾米丽下意识摸了摸自己的嘴唇来克制自己，安娜看着她怪异的举动，“怎么了？”

“啊？没事啊。”艾米丽打着哈哈过去，只有她知道，有什么东西不一样了。

有一天伊丽莎白突然无意识的问起，“你和安娜是在谈恋爱吗？”

艾米丽突然被戳中了心事，愣了三秒才想起来反驳，“什么啊！伊莎你在乱说什么！”

“那就是你在追她？”

“怎么可能啊！”

“哦。”伊丽莎白没劲的耸耸肩，给自己补口红，“最近我听到传言说你们俩是一对。”

这话惊的艾米丽心脏登时漏跳了一拍，“等等，为什么会有这样的传言？”

“我哪知道，大概是你们太亲密了？你们都不和男生约会，而且你们两个总呆在一起，我是说只有你们两个。”

“我们是朋友诶，朋友不应该呆在一起吗？”

“再好的朋友也不可能做任何事都在一起，你甚至会陪她走到选修课教室再跑去你的教室，大部分恋爱中的男人都做不到这一点。我只是听到传言来核实一下而已，别往心里去，管他们呢！”伊丽莎白收起口红，笑嘻嘻的拍拍艾米丽的肩，“先走啦。”

有这样的传言，就代表安娜也能听到。艾米丽有些忐忑又有些期待，她会作何反应，要是她也不在乎，是不是证明我们有机会？

安娜上法语选修课时艾米丽还是如常的陪她去法语教室，“艾米，你不用陪我去了，你会迟到的。”

艾米丽脑子里咯噔一下，心沉下去了，“你听到那些话了？”艾米丽耸耸肩，尽力做出满不在乎的样子，“你管他们干什么？”

“嗯，我们可能应该，不那么亲密。”

艾米丽盯着她的眼睛，“你不想理我了？”

“当然不是！”安娜急切反驳，“我很少有朋友，我不知道朋友间的相处方式是什么样的，但是如果有了这样的传言就说明我们的方式出现问题了！我们需要改变一下.......仅此而已。”

“就这样？”

“就这样，我从来不想失去你....这个朋友。”

艾米丽了然的点点头，“那heroine先走啦！晚点见。”

她真的不明白吗？艾米丽当晚给伊丽莎白发了消息——好吧heroine承认我喜欢她，给我保密！

——这还用保密？你看她的眼神太明显了，我们又不瞎

——什么？？？我怎么没感觉，算了，你说她真的不知道嘛？heroine该怎么办？

——你自己试探一下

试探什么啊！艾米丽觉得自己对安娜的喜欢就像装满水的罐子，只有安安静静才能粉shì太平，只要一开口就只剩一地碎片。

可少年的爱意就像玫瑰的香气，谁能藏住玫瑰的芬芳呢，无视它只会带来百爪挠心的难耐，终于有一天米丽装作无意识问起，“诶安娜，你觉得你会喜欢上女生吗？”

安娜看着她，4秒钟，作为一个闲聊的问题，这个时间过于久了，安娜带着微笑，认真回答，“我想，绝对不会。”

艾米丽精神上的初恋就算是这样子被扼杀在萌芽里，她们以普通朋友的距离平淡无奇的度过了十一年级，十二年级，毕业舞会——安娜在十一年级下半年有了男朋友，然后毕业舞会的舞伴又是另一个人，艾米丽在毕业舞会没和人跳舞，而是灌了自己一瓶又一瓶啤酒，然后和一群同样醉醺醺的同学们高呼毕业万岁。

她和安娜毕业以后几乎没有联系，只是留着对方的脸书账号，静静躺在好友栏里。

只有高中透窗的夕阳和安娜铂金色长发偶尔会闪过艾米丽深夜的梦，但是她从来没能知道，安娜对她的感情到底是一无所知的缄默无言，还是心知肚明的装聋作哑

在高中毕业以后，艾米丽的约会对象就全部是女孩了，但是她第二次感到真正炽热的心跳，是在她大学三年级去法国交换生的时候。

开学一周，艾米丽就听说了弗朗瓦索丝，这位男女通吃的法国美人浪漫又多情，高跟鞋下的事迹和卓绝的美貌一起成为了学校里的谈资。“她比我们大一届？那她不需要忙着实习和毕业吗？”艾米丽听着室友的分享，边涂指甲边漫不经心的问，此时那个名字对她而言只是个符号而已。

“就是因为她要准备毕业事宜，不然学校各个活动的女主持人几乎都是她。”王春燕倒在宿舍床上，撇了眼艾米丽的手，“蓝色的指甲油？品味不错嘛。”

“那她的风评怎么样？heroine是说，额，你懂的？”

“还行吧，相处过的人都说她不错。”王春燕说着往嘴里送了第三个小笼包。

“给heroine留一个！你知道新生咨询室之类的在哪吗？我也算半个新生吧。”艾米丽吹着自己的指甲，顺口问到。

“不知道，校园网上有，你哪里不适应？别乱消耗公共资源。”王春燕翻了个白眼。

“heroine是交了学费的诶，应该享受公共服务。”艾米丽丝毫不觉得自己这算乱消耗，“晚饭以后我就去。”

艾米丽走进咨询室，看到里面只有一个金发盘起女人坐在桌前上看书，脸颊边长刘海散下看不清容貌，艾米丽象征性的敲敲门，“嗨，请问你是心里咨询室的老师吗？”

女人放下书抬头，艾米丽看到的是一张年轻明艳的脸，难以描述被惊艳到的瞬间感受，但是艾米丽敢说，不算电影和杂志，她是艾米丽至今在生活中见到最美的人。她放下书的动作，就像电影慢镜头，此时此刻艾米丽清晰听到自己的心跳声。

愣了两秒钟后艾米丽回过神，意识到自己呆在原地的行为有多蠢，她尴尬的挠挠耳垂，坐在女人对面，“抱歉，heroine没想到你....这么年轻，我以为心理咨询的老师应该都是阿姨或者慈祥的奶奶这样的。”

对方笑了一下，眨眨眼睛，鸢尾花色的眼睛似乎总是含着笑意与温柔，“我敢肯定杜瓦尔太太听到这话一定不高兴，严格的来说，我只是这的志愿者。我叫弗朗瓦索丝.波诺弗瓦，你好。”

弗朗瓦索丝.波诺弗瓦？？？噢，艾米丽想起一个小时前自己还在听她的八卦。不对啊不是说这个学姐要忙毕业了吗？“学姐你不要忙毕业的事吗？”

对方挑了挑眉，却没表现的多意外，“我主修心理学，这也算我实习的一部分。我比较关心的是，姐姐我已经有名到大一的新生都知道了吗？”

“啊我不是大一啦。”意识到自己暴露了的艾米丽有点不好意思，“我是大三的美国交换生。噢对了，heroine叫艾米丽.F.琼斯。”

“噢，那美国来的琼斯同学，你有什么心理烦恼姐姐能帮到你的吗？”弗朗瓦索丝起身顺手带上了门，“放心，咨询绝对保密。”

“.......”艾米丽也没想好自己到底有什么心理问题，我对一个刚见面的学姐一见钟情了算吗？

她的沉默被弗朗瓦索丝曲解成了害羞，她一撩刘海，带着点狡黠的笑意，“别紧张，不管什么都可以啊，学业上的？生活上的？或者，感情上的？”

“好吧我吃不太惯法国菜，尤其是你们的那个什么奶酪我第一次吃差点死在餐馆里。还有为什么你们快餐店这么少。”艾米丽搜肠刮肚编不出理由，一个嘴快说了真心话

“嗯，首先，作为一个法国人，姐姐我非常理解来自美国的你欣赏不来法国美食，不过去异国他乡求学不光是为了学业，也是体验不同的生活方式的机会啊。而你还有一年时间来感受法兰西的浪漫，如果你愿意，这个周末姐姐可以带你去一家味道还不错的餐厅试试看，你愿意吗？”

艾米丽仿佛听到了5年以后教堂中神父的声音，‘你愿意以后谨遵结婚誓词，无论贫穷还是富有、疾病或健康、美貌或失色.........并愿意在你们一生之中对她永远忠心不变？你愿意吗？’

“heroine当然愿意！”

“好极了。”弗朗瓦索丝打了个响指，“留下你的脸书账号吧，美国小甜心。”

那个周末艾米丽去赴约前在镜子前站了三个小时，一件一件衣服在身上比划，最终王春燕忍无可忍放下书，“你每次约会都这么认真吗？”  
“显然不是，但是跟索娅约会，heroine当然要用最好的姿态啦！！”  
“你这不算约会。”  
“王，你真没劲！管他呢，下次就是了。”

后面的一切就水到渠成，顺利的不可思议，弗朗瓦索丝和艾米丽心照不宣的彼此接近，弗朗瓦索丝在约会中制造浪漫的惊喜，艾米丽的反应从来不会让人失望；而艾米丽擅长于不按套路出牌，打破既定约会计划往往获得新的乐趣，弗朗瓦索丝也乐于接受这样的新意。随着感情的愈发深入，艾米丽也愈发觉得弗朗瓦索丝就像肆意的风，她最终会为谁停留呢？出乎预料的，真正和弗朗瓦索丝确定关系以后艾米丽反而不在乎这个答案，她只在乎那双鸢尾花色眼睛看向自己的瞬间。

在她们第六次约会时，远离市区的郊外，艾米丽躺在帐篷旁边的草地上，仰望着星空，万千繁星织成的大网将她们笼罩，弗朗瓦索丝凑近，“你知道你眼睛里有星辰吗？”

艾米丽没有回答，而是指向天际一道银光，“索娅！你看那是流星吗？”

“姐姐倾向于不是，小英雄要许愿吗？”

“都滑过去了，好可惜。”艾米丽惋惜的咂咂嘴，“你喜欢星空吗？”

弗朗瓦索丝笑着给了艾米丽一个深蓝色星空下的吻。“姐姐喜欢一切美和自由的东西，比如你。”

那一年艾米丽第一次没有回美国过圣诞节，她和弗朗瓦索丝去了土耳其。“毕竟土耳其也是浪漫的国度啊。”弗朗瓦索丝说这话时在艾米丽脸颊上印了一个吻，“虽说还是比不上法兰西，但是，享受当下吧，姐姐的小英雄。”

她们非常幸运得坐上热气球，“冬天的时候，热气球能起飞概率只有30%呢。”弗朗瓦索丝手搭在艾米丽肩上，闭着眼睛感受风，“想象过自由飞翔的感觉吗？下次咱们应该去滑翔伞。”

蓝天下，弗朗瓦索丝的金发被风吹起，冬天的暖阳照在弗朗瓦索丝明媚的面庞上。冬天的土耳其没有那么寒冷，阳光和热气球甚至让艾米丽感到暖意。远处的房屋渐渐变小，远离地面，远离人群，好像世界只剩她们两人和这片美景。

艾米丽看着热气球上的工作人员，突然没头没脑的问一句，“土耳其人对同性恋接受度怎么样？”

“你说什么？”

“heroine说，如果我现在吻你的话，会被身后那个大叔扔下去吗！！！”当然艾米丽没有等弗朗瓦索丝的回答，而是猛的拉近了两人的距离，弗朗瓦索丝大笑着接受了这个吻，“这是个自由的国度。”

抛弃琐碎的旅行是炽热的爱意，也是幸福的顶点。

你爱上的是流星，而不是陨石。  
你爱上的是风，而不是空气。  
而流星和风最大的共同点就是注定消逝，灼热燃烧过后，必将是星流云散。

她们两人太像了，只享受当下，艾米丽非常清楚弗朗瓦索丝口中的“我爱你”意指：我说话的这一刻，我是爱着你的。太像了，一样的浪漫，一样的疯狂，一样的自由随性，血里带风，心里有火，艾米丽不会留在法国，弗朗瓦索丝也不会为她离开，故事的开始就注定了她们不会成为彼此最终的归宿。

她们的爱是异国他乡的日落，是繁星烈酒热气球，是象牙塔中的不羁青春，是一场浪漫的梦和旅行，她们爱上的是彼此的炽热，但是难以想象一起在柴米油盐中的生活。我爱你，但你不是我想一起在烛火边老去的人。

她们没有分手，在一起非常快乐，但是她们不会永远在一起。艾米丽的交换生时间到了，弗朗瓦索丝送她去机场，“索娅，别忘了heroine哦！”  
“放心，也要记得姐姐我啊。”

不是要想我，而是记住我

我曾短暂的，炽热的爱过你。

艾米丽没想到自己吃了这么多年的快餐，26岁那年能收到一个世界上最好的赠品——自己未来的妻子。

那个周末晚上，艾米丽如往常一样去家附近的快餐厅，那天人很多，坐下过了一会，一个低声线的女声从头顶传来，“请问我可以坐这里吗？”

艾米丽抬头便撞见了一双细长的冰蓝色眼睛，她灿烂一笑，“当然啦！”

对面的短金发美人竟然只点了一杯饮料和一份薯条，右手拿着一把小勺子，把薯条放在纸上一个一个碾碎。等等，她是在试图把薯条捣成土豆泥吗？

“这样吃薯条会更好吃嘛？heroine还没试过诶！”

“啊，不是，但是我买的时候没有土豆泥了。”对方被问到有些不好意思，嘴角弯了弯，“我不太常来，今天我本来是接我表哥，他和未婚妻来旅游但他....迷路了，他也描述不出他在哪。”说到最后对方还叹了口气。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这座城市heroine可熟了！让你哥哥说说他附加有什么标志性建筑，heroine保证认出他在哪！”艾米丽打了个响指，帮助迷失的路人，今天也是当女英雄的一天！

“我问了，他说他身边有刚修剪过的树.....还拍了照片。”说着对方还把手机举给她看，“虽然天黑照片里什么都看不见。”

艾米丽一时说不出话，半天憋出一句——“......你表哥，观察挺细致的哈。”

对方无奈笑着摇摇头，“他刚说他打车回酒店了，我就来吃点东西。”

“你不常来？要不要试试别的。”艾米丽热情的指指自己的鸡块，“既然不常来，当然要试试不同的东西啦！再说你这样吃再晚点也会饿的吧。对了，heroine叫艾米丽！”

“莫妮卡。谢谢好意，但是不用了。”莫妮卡婉言拒绝，“我今天休假，会休息的比较早，吃太多可睡不着了。”说完还补充一句，“你经常来吗？”

“是啊，我家就住附近的单身公寓。”艾米丽说着，又往嘴里塞了个鸡块。莫妮卡有些惊讶，“是吗？我也住附近的单身公寓。”

艾米丽报了公寓楼门牌号，得到对方一个不够灿烂但是非常真诚的微笑，“看来我们住一栋楼。”

“什么！为什么heroine好像从来没见过你！”艾米丽一拍脑袋，“不然我肯定会有印象！”

“大概是我们作息不同步，我是律师，有时候会加班。不过，为什么那么说？我很容易给人留下深刻印象吗？”

“嗯有一点，大概是气质？”艾米丽无辜的睁大眼睛，“那邻居小姐我们交换个联系方式？heroine能遇见你真是太有缘分啦！”

她们聊了一路，艾米丽得知莫妮卡是德裔移民，并且莫妮卡坐实了艾米丽对“德国人都爱吃土豆和香肠”的刻板印象，期间莫妮卡还抱怨了她楼上晚上放摇滚的邻居，而当她们一起走进电梯的时候，非常惊讶的发现艾米丽就住在莫妮卡楼上。

“....对不起，heroine会注意的。”毕竟艾米丽想给莫妮卡留个好印象，虽说可能已经没有了。

那天以后，艾米丽就没有再见过莫妮卡，但是她总是对自己楼下这位小姐念念不忘，看她的超短发，会是和我一样的人吗？

艾米丽搞了一个非常老套的搭讪模式——从自己家的阳台上吊了一根绳子下去，绳子上绑了半个矿泉水瓶，里面有张字条——嘿，莫妮卡，周末有空出来看电影吗？！那里还有家超好吃的披萨店，很小，你一定没去过！

一天，两天，在确保莫妮卡一定能看到以后，艾米丽在第三天的晚上收回了瓶子，她的字条下留了莫妮卡工工整整的字——周日可以，请告诉我时间

看吧，经典手段永不过时，艾米丽骄傲的想要吹个口哨，然后又看到瓶子里还有一张纸条——下次不要往我阳台上放瓶子，绳子不要放那么长，压到我的花了。

看吧，经典永不过时！艾米丽真的吹了声口哨。

后来瓶子成了她们有趣的交流方式之一，大概两天传递一条信息，在信息时代确实慢的可以，她们也完全会在社交软件上聊天。但是艾米丽没有放弃瓶子，反而乐在其中。拜托，任何有莫妮卡手机号的人都可以给她每分钟发10条推特聊天，但是谁可以和这位禁欲的美人玩漂流瓶？只有本heroine！！渐渐的，每天晚上艾米丽回家第一件事就是立刻收回瓶子查看“更新”，要是没有就兴致缺缺的放回去，当然，莫妮卡很少让她失望。

艾米丽放了一袋饼干下去——heroine做的！你尝尝！  
第二天，饼干没动，袋子里多了张字条——谢谢，但是我对坚果过敏。  
好吧，艾米丽扁扁嘴，默默记下莫妮卡的过敏源。

杯子里收到一张音乐会的门票——还记得我表哥吗，他的演奏会，那天你有空吗？  
——有！！！不见不散！

但是浪漫的漂流瓶不能解决所有事，某一天艾米丽还是不得不打通了莫妮卡的电话，“莫妮卡，你是律师对吧，heroine有份委托。”

得到对方在家的回复后，艾米丽敲响了楼下邻居的门，坐在深棕色沙发上简单说明来意以后，莫妮卡甚至没有听委托本身的内容就摇了摇头。

“这不是很复杂的案子，其实它.......”

“不是委托的问题，我可以为你推荐律师，但是我不能接受你的个人委托。”莫妮卡严肃的回绝，在艾米丽惊讶的为什么中，莫妮卡看向艾米丽的眼睛，眼中带着些忐忑不安，“因为，我知道这样很突然，但是，我可以和你约会吗？”

艾米丽体验到了心花怒放是什么感觉，虽然这一记直球有点给她打懵了，但是看看那双冰蓝色的眼睛和浅色的薄唇，谁他妈在乎！艾米丽拉着莫妮卡的领子顺势倒在沙发上，噢，在莫妮卡的胸压到她胸口时候，艾米丽心里高呼了一声，他妈爽爆了！！

吻到肺里的氧气彻底耗尽，莫妮卡支撑起身体，脸上带上了迷人度过高的微笑，“我觉得我们还是不要走太远？”

“你说了算，亲爱的！！“


End file.
